


Лайт-кун и его сёдзё-манга

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Рюзаки депрессует, Лайт пытается развлекаться и строит теории относительно альтернативных вселенных и силы Киры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лайт-кун и его сёдзё-манга

**Author's Note:**

> условный гендерсвитч и условный Лайт/fem!L

Лайт был зол. А причина была та же, что и последние несколько месяцев — Рюзаки.  
— Сколько можно повторять?! Я не Кира!  
Детективу было уже все равно: он делал себе «райскую дорожку» на крышке ноутбука.  
Лайт был не в курсе, что это был за порошок, напоминающий сахарную пудру — кокаин или крэк, да и не тянуло его узнавать, но это определенно было что-то запрещенное к продаже. Даже если не брать в расчет огромные, похожие на черные дыры зрачки L, можно было понять, что от этого ему становится неприлично хорошо: у детектива после нехитрой процедуры в течение нескольких минут с лица не сходила блаженная улыбка.  
Лайт отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как L забивает себе легкие белой гадостью.  
«Когда дело будет раскрыто, — недовольно подумал Лайт, — я обязательно стащу отсюда пару пленок и продемонстрирую отцу. Может, тогда L пожизненно запретят въезд в Японию… или даже посадят…»  
Ягами, конечно, понимал, что это малоосуществимо, но крамольные мысли помогали относительно спокойно пережить довольное сопение сидящего на другой стороне кровати Рюзаки.  
Щелкнула зажигалка. Лайт отстраненно подумал, что, похоже, «волшебная пудра» заменяет L секс, и, стараясь не дышать в нос, бросил через плечо:  
— Кури на балконе.  
Ноль внимания, фунт презрения.  
Через пару минут, продолжая пускать дымные колечки, L хрипло предложил:  
— Тебе тоже стоит попробовать, Ягами-кун, — Лайт представил, как его легкие забивает этот ужас, и его передернуло. — Может, тогда ты выйдешь из режима властной сучки с перманентным ПМС.  
Огромным усилием воли подавив в себе желание сломать детективу нос, Лайт оставил это неуместное заявление без комментариев, и подумал, что все было бы намного проще, будь L женщиной.  
~~  
Эта мысль не отпускает его и на следующий день.  
Нет, что за глупость, в самом деле!  
L — женщина!  
И все же…  
Это уже становится для Лайта идеей фикс. L уже начинает спрашивать его, почему он так на него смотрит, и почему, черт возьми, он хихикает, как Миса-Миса.  
И тогда Лайту ничего не остается, кроме как взять блокнот, заточить карандашик и начать рисовать.  
~~  
Лайт не рисовал мангу с тех пор, как поступил в старшую школу, но дикое, безумное вдохновение захлестывает его с головой.  
Несколько набросков “L” в разных ракурсах.  
Готово.  
Можно рисовать и саму мангу.  
~~  
Лайт на вытянутых руках держит перед собой блокнот и сравнивает свою «L» с оригиналом.  
L-мужчина, с его худыми длинными пальцами и вечной сутулостью, похож на паука, хотя Миса иногда в приступе «невообразимого кавайства» называет его «Панда-сан».  
L-женщина (Лайт берет карандаш и с мерзкой улыбочкой подписывает под наброском «Элла») больше напоминает кузнечика — высокая, худая, с нескладной угловатой фигуркой, и, ко всему прочему, плоская как доска. Лайт подмечает отличительные особенности, которые постоянно должны быть «в кадре»: изуверские туфельки на огромных каблуках, болтающиеся на шее наушники (Ягами одалживает у Мацуды маркер и раскрашивает динамики в розовый цвет), в которых играет хэви-металл, бутылка виски в руке, темные очки в пол-лица. Потом Лайт берет ластик и подправляет «Элле» одежку — делает черные штаны уже, а к рубашке пририсовывает широкий пояс, подчеркивая худобу, острые коленки и угловатые плечи.  
Что у двух L общего, так это смешной нос и темные синяки под глазами, хотя у Эллы в половине случаев эта особенность скрыта очками.  
Лайт сознательно заменяет наркотики на алкоголь — не хочется рисовать, как L присасывается к дорожке, на это и смотреть-то нет сил…  
~~  
_Номер в гостинице. Перед следственной группой предстает странного вида женщина со стопкой в руке. Она сдвигает темные очки на лоб, улыбается, поднимает пальцы в знаке “Victory” и говорит…_  
— Ягами-кун, что ты делаешь? — вырос у него за спиной L.  
Лайт ухмыльнулся.  
— Детство вспоминаю. Я когда-то любил рисовать мангу.  
— О… — L слегка поднял брови.  
Ну, да, идет серьезное расследование, а главный подозреваемый решил вспомнить детство. Смешно.  
— И кто это? — указал он на не в меру веселую алкоголичку.  
Лайт ухмыльнулся еще шире и подписал реплику:  
_— Приветики! Я — L!_  
L с минуту с непередаваемым выражением лица сверлил взглядом реплику (Лайту уже еле удавалось сдерживать рвущееся наружу мерзкое хихиканье — его определенно Миса покусала), а затем повернулся к автору манга-безобразия и непривычно ядовитым тоном поинтересовался:  
— Ягами… ты нигде головой не ударялся?  
— Сказал чувак с легкими, забитыми кокаином.  
— Ха-ха-ха.  
Ого. Похоже, L сильно разозлился.  
Лайт осторожно отодвинулся от детектива, насколько позволяла цепь, и бросил:  
— Не нравится — не смотри.  
И снова занес карандаш.  
~~  
Старый наркоман Эл просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, но, видимо, не судьба...  
Ситуация с мангой его откровенно бесила. Из него сделали бабу. Какому нормальному мужику такое понравится? А то, как вел себя при этом Ягами, только подливало масла в огонь. Мало того, что этот мальчишка постоянно витал в облаках, хихикал и хитро-коварно на него смотрел, так он еще и начал ему откровенно дерзить!  
\- Кури на балконе.  
\- Прекратишь рисовать эту гадость – выйду.  
\- …Знаешь, а мне, нравится, что ты куришь ментоловый Вог! Это так женственно...  
Вот как прикажете на такое реагировать? Чертов сопляк совсем от рук отбился...  
~~  
_\- Первокурсников представляют Лайт Ягами..._  
\- Здесь!  
\- …и Пэрис Хилтон!  
\- Туточки!  
\- ?..  
Рисовка со спины: Элла поднимается по ступенькам, слегка пошатываясь – не то от выпитого, не то из-за совершенно изуверских каблуков...  
~~  
На следующее скучно-рутинное свидание с Мисой Лайт взял свои наброски... и что-то его дернуло нарисовать рядом с Эллой накачанного кокетливого блондина с самоуверенной улыбкой. Еще импульс – и на лице Эллы настороженно-ехидное выражение.  
_\- Тебе сколько лет, мальчик?_  
Как-то незаметно на заднем плане нарисовался он сам. «Бедный Лайто» хихикал и фейспалмил.  
А потом было так просто подписать одну короткую реплику:  
_\- Амане Такаси, приятно познакомиться!_  
И все стало ясно.  
К сожалению, L весьма не вовремя решил поинтересоваться, что Лайт решил зарисовать на этот раз.  
\- Что, опять практикуешь свой презренный гендерсвитч?.. – узрев блондина, Рюзаки чуть не подавился пирожным и уже тише спросил: - Это Амане?..  
Лайт решил не отвечать на этот вопрос, тем более что реплика над головой блондина говорила сама за себя. А через мгновение случилось невероятное: Рюзаки впервые на его памяти разразился совершенно искренним хохотом.  
\- Рюзаки, над чем ты смеешься? – обиженно надула губки Миса.  
\- Миса-сан, ваш бойфренд – страшный человек! – всхлипывая, выдал Рюзаки, пока Лайт смущенно складывал наброски в папку.  
Миса непонимающе изогнула брови и обратила взгляд на него.  
\- Лайто?..  
~~  
Лайту кажется, что он сходит с ума. Он видит ее во сне, ему кажется, что каверы на известные хиты, которые так любит Мацуда, исполняет она – упитая в очередную пятницу, со сцены абстрактного клуба, - она уже живет сама по себе, делает что хочет, приходит, когда вздумается. Он уже ждет не дождется логического завершения манги, но есть одно «но»...  
Он не знает, чем это все закончится. К тому же, где-то на краю сознания скребется мысль, что в сюжете чего-то не хватает, что он упустил какие-то сцены из виду. Вот только какие?..  
~~  
\- Твоим комиксам, Ягами, категорически недостает Киры.  
~~  
Кира был только тенью на стене, смутным очертанием головы и рукой нечеловеческого вида: большой, с чешуей и длинными когтями, от которой веяло силой. Он протягивал чудовищную руку к смутному, призрачному как голограмма образу человека и называл имя. А после этого когти словно вгрызались в грудную клетку, и сердце в стальной хватке чувствовалось как настоящее. Судорожно билось, а потом замирало.  
Кира был однобокой улыбкой и смутным силуэтом на фоне большого города.

Лайт проснулся от противного писка старого будильника. Приоткрыв один глаз, он поднял к глазам телефон-раскладушку, который сжимал во сне. В открытом асечном диалоге высвечивалась только последняя фраза:  
**Торкемада:** _А что бы ТЫ сделал ради мира во всем мире?_  
Быстро, с полусонной улыбкой набрав ответ, он закрыл телефон, а затем сел и сладко потянулся.  
Электричка, дорога, автобус, школа, столовая, скамья у теннисного корта – Лайт вдумчиво выбивает сообщения на телефоне. По радио и с публичных транспарантов передают новости о таинственных смертях преступников по всему миру. Необычное явление объясняют появлением сверхъестественного убийцы – Киры.  
**Маклауд86:** _Это справедливость. Я видел сводки погибших: каждый был виновен и отпущен либо под залог, либо из-за ошибок при оформлении улик. Мелочи, за которые цепляются адвокаты и плакальщики._  
На транспаранте, мимо которого он проходил мелькнуло сообщение о срочном выпуске новостей. Лайт оторвался от телефона и оглянулся на экран вместе с большей частью прохожих.  
\- Я – человек, которому подчиняется полиция всего мира. Линд Л. Тейлор, или просто «L».  
Лайт отчетливо хмурился. Телефон в руке молчал – сообщений не поступало.  
\- Серийный убийца, убивающий преступников! Твоя самодеятельность не сойдет тебе с рук! Я понимаю мотив твоих действий, но сейчас ты творишь зло!  
Когда Линд Л. Тейлор упал на стол, и на экране высветилась готическая литера «L», телефон в руке Лайта завибрировал. Входящий вызов с незнакомого номера.  
\- Да?  
В трубке звучал искусственный голос с помехами.  
\- Здравствуй, Маклауд. Или мне лучше называть тебя «Ягами-кун»?  
\- Кто это? – хмуро спросил Лайт, отворачиваясь от экрана.  
\- Ты ведь не позволишь этому выскочке усадить меня на электрический стул?  
Расширившиеся от осознания глаза.  
\- Вы?!  
____  
*Томас де Торкемада – первый испанский инквизитор

Темный номер отеля. Писк сообщения на открытом ноутбуке. Из ванной выходит девушка: лицо в тени, но четко видно капающую с мокрых волос воду и изгибы худого обнаженного тела.  
\- L, все агенты ФБР, которые следили за подозреваемыми, мертвы.  
Рука с длинными изящными пальцами замирает в воздухе в пяти сантиметрах от горлышка бутылки виски.  
\- Данные по смертям, любые записи, срочно!  
\- Понял.  
Девушка налила себе виски в широкий стакан. Четкий темный силуэт на фоне открытого окна.  
\- Он должен был оставить следы. Придется идти ва-банк. 

«Пэрис Хилтон», опустившись на сиденье рядом с Лайтом, сдвинула огромные зеркальные очки на лоб, скидывая туфельки.  
Лайт даже не пытался скрыть ухмылку.  
Пэрис щурилась.  
\- Мне начинать бояться за свою жизнь?  
\- Я всегда хотел с вами познакомиться. А тут такой повод.  
Пэрис откинулась на сиденье, перевязывая подраспустившийся высокий хвост.  
\- Что ж, отлично. Давай сходим куда-нибудь, я хочу услышать твое мнение относительно некоторых материалов в деле Киры.

Темный, про-европейский гриль-бар, Лайт с любопытством осматривается, Пэрис невозмутимо скручивает провод от наушников.  
Симпатичная официантка подходит к ним, держа наготове ручку и блокнотик.  
\- Что бы вы хотели заказать?  
\- Черный кофе.  
\- Блэк лейбл с колой, и льда побольше.  
Лайт с до ужаса выразительной миной посмотрел на часы.  
\- Виски в... полпервого дня, Пэрис-сан?  
\- Алкоголь помогает работе мозга, - как само собой разумеющееся сообщает Пэрис, и при виде выражения лица выпавшего в осадок Лайта задумчиво добавляет: - По крайней мере, моего мозга. 

Амане Такаси неспешно прогуливается по Аояме. На лицах, шее и ладонях идущих ему навстречу людей словно вытатуированы угольно-черным иероглифы имен. Амане оглядывается, улыбаясь и ищет что-то... кого-то. Его правая рука – словно в перчатке от хэллоуинского костюма: огромна, монструозна, с когтями и шипами в области костяшек. Вот, он наконец-то видит то, что искал: где-то впереди, в толпе идет некто с чешуйчатой, когтистой, такой же нечеловеческой рукой, как у него.  
~~  
Когда Лайт просыпается, L откладывает последнюю, только вчера законченную страницу манги.  
\- Не думал, что я это скажу, но... мне нравится. Идея силы, как оформлено, - детектив достал тоненькую ментоловую сигаретку. – Вопрос по сюжету: Амане в любом случае выйдет на тебя и будет говорить, что вы познакомились в Аояме. Каким образом, если согласно твоей манге, ты только помогаешь Кире, а сам его в глаза не видел?

_Лайт открывает дверь. На пороге стоит жеманный, ухоженный блондинчик и ослепительно улыбается.  
\- Привет от Торкемады! _

\- Рука шинигами... – поясняет Лайт, важно расхаживая перед кроватью, пока L смотрит на страничку с зарисованным знакомством Лайта и Амане, - воздействует не только на сердце. Помнишь, Кира ведь контролирует действия преступников. То есть, приставил коготки к голове, и можешь заложить программу действий вплоть до самоубийства, или стереть память...  
L откладывает страничку и с интересом смотрит на Лайта.  
\- То есть, Амане видел Киру, тот отправил его к тебе и стер ему все воспоминания о своей личности?  
\- Именно! А когда Элль посадила нас под арест, стер память обоим и приказал Амане отказаться от силы и передать ее оговоренному человеку. Жадному, корыстному, которого будет легко найти. Я бы в любом случае напросился в команду расследования, чтобы мы вместе с Элль смогли спокойно его найти, а потом эту силу получил бы я. Конкретную способность и убивать и видеть имя человека.  
L потер подбородок и задумчиво нахмурился.  
\- Это плохо. В смысле, если все так и есть на самом деле... Ладно, другой момент. Ты утверждаешь, что ты бы не привязался к нестрашной, умной бабенке за три месяца на одной цепи? Убил бы без колебаний?  
\- Слить любовную линию с концами? Я еще не сошел с ума. Я же няшный японский школьник, как я могу пройти мимо экстравагантной иностранки?  
~~  
Лайт мрачно смотрел на руку шинигами, которую получил накануне.  
\- Эй, Лайт-кун.  
Он обернулся. На пирсе позади него стояла Элль, обнимая себя за плечи.  
У нее на щеке красуется лаконичное, элегантным почерком написанное «Elle DeVille».  
\- Лучшая маска – собственное лицо, лучший псевдоним – собственное имя, да, Элль-сан?  
Самое время для злорадства, но Лайт выглядит до крайности несчастным. Плечи опущены, взгляд в сторону, хмурится.  
В глазах у Элль мелькает удивление вперемешку со страхом.  
\- Так ты все-таки...  
Лайт поднимает руку с горькой усмешкой, позволяя ей увидеть, как выглядит сила Киры. Ставшая призрачной рука проходит сквозь грудную клетку, смыкается на сердце. Не губительно, а ровно настолько, чтобы заставить Элль осознать конец, чтобы она начала судорожно хватать воздух ртом.  
На его лице – тоже гримаса боли, только не физической. Чудовищная рука-перчатка покидает тело Элль и Лайт приобнимает ее за талию, удерживая от падения. Мрачное, решительное выражение на лице, полу-шепот на ухо:  
\- Я тебя... Я не смогу тебя убить. Так что ты просто меня забудешь, - он чуть отстранился, внимательно глядя в испуганные глаза.  
Да, стоило ее напугать, чтобы она хотя бы раз повела себя как обычная женщина.  
Когтистые пальцы коснулись виска.  
\- Не только ты, все вы. Прости.  
\- Не на...  
Лайт целует ее, а из ее воспоминаний быстро стираются кадры с ним, его именем, его лицом, словно горящие в огне слайды.  
Где-то далеко Ягами Сатико недоуменно моргает, глядя на пустую рамку для фотографий. Ватари стирает из компьютера данные на Ягами Лайта. Мацуда недоуменно смотрит на пятую чашку в подставке под кофе – ведь их в штабе всего четверо.  
Элль открывает глаза, удивленно касается пальцами влажных щек и спрашивает у стоящего рядом молодого человека:  
\- Мы знакомы?  
Тот грустно улыбается:  
\- Нет.

Лайт сидит в студенческом кафе, подперев голову кулаком, и меланхолично рассматривает пробегающих мимо окна людей. В Токио ливень, никто не хочет оставаться на улице.  
Скрип. В кресло напротив кто-то подсаживается.  
\- Можно к вам?  
\- Ага.  
На столе появляются сцепленные в замок руки. Правая – когтистая и чешуйчатая, как у дракона.  
Лайт пораженно выдыхает, поднимает взгляд и расплывается в счастливой улыбке.  
~~  
Миса вместе с L рассматривает черновики для концовки.  
\- Значит, хэппи-энд?  
Лайт не успевает ответить – вместо него говорит Миса:  
\- Рюзаки, это весьма условный хэппи-энд, - она смахнула из уголка глаза несуществующую слезинку. – Все остались живы, но ему пришлось отказаться от семьи и заставить любимую девушку забыть себя, чтобы она могла жить. Представь себе силу этой любви! Аж завидки берут.  
L хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- А если Кира на самом деле не может стирать память кому угодно, то что ты будешь делать, а, Лайт-кун?  
Лайт собрал листы и сложил в папку.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не баба, и что я в тебя не влюблен, Рюзаки, - ответил он с ехидной усмешкой. – Иначе мне осталось бы только застрелиться.  
Нет, если он окажется Кирой – хорошо, что L все-таки мужик. С женщиной, если так ставить вопрос, у него было бы намного больше проблем.


End file.
